The Unconditional
by skyprincess14
Summary: Yukari had a terrible experience because of her boyfriend's death. Now a little mystery comes up. She wakes up in the hospital with not any memory of anything. Another thing is that her boyfriend's twin brother shows up and she's inlove with someone else
1. Part 1

Chapter One

I woke up...in a place...I was in a bed..everything was white..I'm sure..I'm in the hospital..My legs were numb..I think I haven't move them for a long time.

''She's awake!'' I think my mom said said that...

A doctor and nurses surrounded me then..They checked my vital records and the doctor said I was perfectly fine. He said I was comatozed for at least...a month. He explained my condition to me and my mom...

''You're daughter has recoverd from coma. But she is suffering from a partial amnesia. She can remember everything before the accident happened..But as for now she is not aware of what happened to her.'' the doctor explained.

''That's good to hear...I really don't want her to remember what happened..she might get a trauma.'' Mom replied

...I..was in an accident?.. What have I done this time?..All that I remember is my...depression, pain, anguish...because of his tragic death...

''Yukari..? How do you feel right now? Does your head still hurt..? Thank goodness you already woke up...'' Mom sounded worried.

''Yeah..Mom...? What happened? Why am I here in the hospital?'' I asked her curiously as I rubbed my blonde hair.

''Honey, I don't want to talk about it Ok? Why don't we focus more about on how you could get healthy and get your body back to normal again..Alright?'' She replied/

''Ok..I understand...It might not be worth talking..'' I forced a smile.

The next day then, I came out of the hospital. The doctor said it was alright that I could go home. We were moving...Mom said it the memories we had in Taiwan was not worth to remenisce. And I deserved a new life..So we took the first flight to Nihon, Japan. As we arrived in the Nihon Airlines, we then road the monorail 2

that headed towards to the Iwatodai Station...

''It's a nice view of the sea...I can see the sparking of the waters hit by the rays of the sun..''Mom said as she looked through the glass window.

''Yes it is..it reminds me of something..'' I replied.

''Whatever that something might be, don't try hard to remember it Yuka.. Just let it come to it's own accord..it will just return piece by piece...''Mom explained.

I nodded...and turned to the glass window and admired the sunset..

It was dark when we arrived at the Iwatodai Station. As I stepped down the stairs...I smelled the fresh air..The cold breeze as it blew through my blonde light hair...and all over my soft skin..I chilled..and then I suddenly felt uneasy.. I became dizzy, and I feel numb and I collapsed...But somehow.. I can see a clear picture in my head...My subconcious..is haunting me..?

''Ken-kun Sanada is absent again...?'' My classmates muttered.

One of my classmates then approached me. She looked curious..

''Hey Yuka-tan, maybe Ken doesn't like you anymore..He must be dating someone else..No wonder he is always absent.'' She said with a grin.

''That's not true! Ken would never do that!'' I protested.

They may be right..But I trust Ken..He would never do that to me..

Days passed...He was still absent.. I lost faith in him and in myself..I felt the burden...and finally...after three days, he was present again... I was worried and I convinced myself to know the truth by confronting him why he was always absent...

''Hey Yuka..How are things?'' Ken asked.

''After what happened that's what you want to know...? I should be the one asking you that.'' I calmed myself.

''Is there a problem Yukari? I don't understand..'' He replied..His lips were pale.

''Ken, I want the truth. Are you tired of me? You always avoid me, you don't go to school often, and I feel you're keeping something from me!

I exclaimed.

''Yuka..I'm not tired of you...The truth is..I love you so much..But..'' He said softly

''What are you keeping from me!'' I lost my patience... I felt he was really keeping a secret from me.. I turned my back on him..but he grasped my hand..he held it tight...His face turned pale..

''Yuka-tan...Let me explain..'' He said softly.

''I've already heard enough! I completely understand! Now let

me go!'' I pulled my hand and I ran...and tears start to fall from my eyes..It was painful..but I think I understand what he meant..My heart broke..but..I love him so much..

I went to the library and I stayed there just to cool off..and after a few hours, I received a phone call..It was ...Ken's mom. I was confused to answer it or not but...still..I couldn't ignore it..

''Yuka...I-It's K-Ken...''Mrs. Sanada's voice was shaking through the phone..She was crying..

''What's wrong ...? What happened to Ken?'' Even I was mad at him...I still care about him..

''Ken...just collapsed when he came home...The doctor's said he was too weak..I'm sorry Yukari but I should've told you but he pleaded me that I won't tell you because he didn't want you to get hurt...'' Mrs. Sanada explained as she burst in tears.

''Mrs. Sanada.. I don't understand...what do you mean that Ken is weak..?'' I curiously asked as my heart beat fastened..

''Ken is suffering from Leukemia...and we are in the hospital right now..Hurry Yuka..There's not much time left...'' cried

After what she said, I dropped my phone...My tears suddenly fell... I started to ran..I wanted to make it in time..I dashed through the hallways until I could make it outside of the school campus. I lost my patience that I screamed because not a taxi passed by the road...so I decided to run..while I was running, I received another phone call..it was Ken...

''Yukari...'' Ken's weak voice spoke through the phone.

'Ken...? I'm so sorry..I didn't know..Please forgive me...'' I panicked..My voice was trembling...I don't know what to do..

''I understand you...But Yukari, please don't cry..I want you to be happy...smile everyday ok...? Let me hear your laugh one more time..'' He said..

''Ken...Wait for me ok..?'' I forced a smile and a laugh...

''That's my Yukari...'' He laughed..

Then..the connection was cut..I wasn't able to say something again..All I heard was a multiple beeps in the phone...I kept running..and keep wiping my tears..

When I arrived at the hospital..I entered Ken's room...Everyone was crying.. It was too late...

''Yuka! Yukari! Get ahold of yourself! Wake up!'' Mom shouted.

She was fanning my face. I was surprised. We were in a bench.

''Yukari, what happened! Why did you collapsed?'' Mom curiously asked.

''I don't know...Mom..?'' I said. Then..My tears fell from my eyes.

''What's wrong? What is it Yuka?'' Mom asked as she hugged me.

''I remembered how Ken...Oh mom...it hurts so much.'' I said.

Mom comforted me. We started to walk then. We went at the Paulownia Mall and bought some tissue. And we strolled down the Iwatodai Strip Mall so I could relax. And after that, we went to the dorm where I was going to stay. We were outside of Iwatodai Dorms...

''So Yukari, school starts tomorrow. Are you ready?'' Mom asked

''Mom, do you really need to go back to Taiwan? Why can't you stay here with me in Nihon?'' I asked

''Honey, I still got some business to attend. But it'll be over in a month and soon, I'll get you and we'll transfer to a better place. Ok?'' She replied.

I nodded and hugged her as I bid mom goodbye...The night was young. And I decided to enter the dorm. A middle-aged man stood. He adjusted his glasses.

''Welcome to the dorm. You must be Yukari-chan right?'' He asked

I smiled and nodded. He welcomed me and brought me to the living room.

A group of people were in the lounge...relaxing, playing, whatever they wanted to do.

''Okay guys, I have an announcement to make.'' The man said.

They stopped doing whatever they did. They all gathered in the sofa and sat.

''We have a new dormmate. Her name is Yukari Takeba. Be nice to her ok?'' The man said.

''Whatever it is, just don't cause me trouble. As long as you can do that, then it won't be a bother. Excuse me everyone, perhaps I have some other things to do.'' A formal young lady said.

''Hi. I'm Maiko Mikazuchi. Nice to meet you Yuka-tan!'' A hippie girl with pigtails shook my hand.

''Oh and I almost forgot. I'm Shuji Ikutsuki. Call me Chairman Ikutsuki. Oh it's Ikootski when you pronounce it. Most people got it wrong. '' The man said.

''Who else does live in this dorm Ikutsuki-san?'' I asked

''Please forgive Mitsuru. She was the one who talked to you before. She's a bit bossy and strict and she's a senior. Another one, that good looking young boy sitting is Rieno Izutomo. He is a junior like you. He is quite a silent type. So I think you must prefer to ignore him. Also, this is Maiko, and another one, Fuuka Yamagishi is also your dormmate but she's not here for a while. Shinjiro Aragaki, is a senior and practically he's not here too. Junpei Iori, also a junior, he's at he's room, playing video games.'' Ikutsuki explained.

I guess there are a lot people living here. And I hope I can get along with them.

''Yuka-tan, let me take you to your room.'' Maiko asked

''Sure...'' I agreed.

Maiko escorted me to the 3rd floor where all rooms are for girls. I thanked her and I went straight to bed...It was a tiring day...

Chapter Two

''Knock Knock! Wake up Sleepy Head! We're gonna be late for school!'' Maiko screamed as she knocked my door.

''Ok! I'm up! I'm up!'' I replied. I took a bath, and comb my blonde hair, and wore my uniform. Maiko and I then had breakfast. She cooked sunny side up eggs. Then Rieno came down the stairs. He gave me a stare. I felt a sudden chill in my skin as he sat at the wooden chair near me.

''I'm Rieno by the way. Sorry I wasn't able to intoduce myself officially.'' He said with a smile.

''It's Ok. Breakfast?'' I didn't know what to say...I can't clear up my mind.

''Maybe later. I have to go to school. See you at school.'' He left.

Maiko came to the table to set the plates.

''You like him don't you?'' Maiko teased

''What? No way.'' I said.

''Well, it's probably okay to deny it. And it's normal. Probably most girls like him.'' Maiko grinned

''Why? What's so special about him?'' I curiously asked as I ate my breakfast.

''Isn't it obvious? He is the most hottest and popular guy in our school! Most girls adore him..He is the captain of the school's soccer team!'' Maiko explained.

I didn't react. I didn't care. It's not the time for me to play lovey-dovey right now. It hasn't even been a year since Ken died. And I just can't let him go.

''Let's go.'' I seriously said

''Awww come on Yuka-tan! Don't be impatient! I was just joking!'' Maiko said.

We arrived at 'Gekkoukan High' on time. We went to the bulletin boards to see which class we're on.

''Seems we're not on the same class..But at least me and Fuuka are on the same class. Lucky you. Looks like Rieno will be your classmate!'' Maiko exclaimed.

My eyes widened. I looked through the papers posted again..Looks like we're on the same class. Class 2-E...while Maiko is in the class 2-F.

''Oh, before you should enter your classroom, you should give these papers to your homeroom teacher . She's at the Faculty office. See ya later.'' Maiko bid me goodbye.

I started to walk through the hallways and thought about what club I would join. Archery, Badminton, Arts, Home Economics, Science, Math, History, Swimming team or the Volleyball girls. I hadn't made up my mind yet I was already standing infront of the faculty office. I entered and greeted all the teachers.

''Miss Takeba right?'' Ms. Toriumi asked.

I nodded as she scanned through my information sheet.

''Let see...You're from Taipei, Taiwan right? And 10 years ago..you're father..(gasps) oh my..and from the past few days, you just went out of the hospital because of a tragic accident..I'm sorry..I hadn't had the time to roam these info's..it's been a busy day.'' Ms. Toriumi apologized.

''It's ok Ms. Toriumi.'' I said to her.

As I went inside our classroom, I didn't find an empty seat except next to Rieno...I had no choice but to sit beside him.

''It's a coincidence we're in the same class Yukari.'' Rieno smiled

''Uh..Yeah..Maybe...'' I replied

''Alright class! Before we start, I want to introduce you to your new classmate, Yukari Takeba..Yukari, please introduce yourself here infront.'' Miss Toriumi said.

I went at the front..I trembled..I'm shy...If I could crept into darkness, I would. I bowed my head...and I spoke softly but before I could speak, a student stormed inside of the classroom. He had a reversed cap in his

8

head..

''Mister Junpei Iori, why are you late?'' Ms. Toriumi asked him.

''There was a...it's hard to explain Ms. Toriumi. Can't I just go to my seat?'' Junpei asked.

''Very Well.'' said.

Then...I started introducing myself...after that, Ms. Toriumi explained about the different clubs to be joined and the whole school year activities.

The bell rang and it was time for us to search for which club we wanted to join. I swiftly ran and I bumped into Rieno...He catched me before I could fall to the bare floor.

''Hey, careful. You'll get yourself hurt when you run too fast.'' Rieno sounded concerned.

''I'm fine..T-Thank you..'' I blushed He reminded of how Ken always catches me when I fall...

''Ken! I have to get up there! My mom's cat Figgins won't climb down that tree!'' I protested.

''No you're not! You'll hurt yourself.'' Ken stopped me.

''But!'' I exclaimed.

''Wait there, I'll get the ladder.'' Ken said

I was impatient. Figgins was meowing already. I started to climb the tree through it's branches. But Ken was fast..He saw me I was climbing the tree..

''Yukari! Get down from there!'' Ken panicked

I didn't listen..I kept on climbing until I reached the second branch next to Figgins. I didn't look that the branch was too thin to climb on to..So when I held it, I heard the cracking sound...and I fell..

''Aaaaaaaaaah!'' I screamed..Luckily, Ken catched me and we went down together in the grass...and we both laughed...

''Yukari? Are you okay? You almost got me worried..I thought you really collapsed..I was about to call the school nurse.'' Rieno sounded worried as I

9

found myself lying in his arms. I realized everytime my memories haunt me, I lose my conciousness and somehow, I feel I'm in my own world where he is alive as always...

''Y-yeah..I'm so sorry..I couldn't control myself yet..My subconcious is haunting me and the doctor said it was normal for me to collapse always.'' I lied.

''That's practically not ok Yukari. I don't believe you. Let's go to the clinic.'' Rieno said.

''N-no..I'm very fine!'' I protested.

He's really good at knowing if someone's lying. I stood and fixed myself...

I just don't want anyone to know anything about my past...or about my illness..This is a new life..I deserve to have a peaceful life...I'm trying to move on..But everytime I hear the name Ken, it already tkaes me to step backward...

''Who's ken? You've been saying that name since you were unconcious...'' Rieno sounded curious.

''K-Ken...'' My tears then burst out of my eyes. I've been stopping myself from crying but it looks like my eyes have their brains of their own. I started to ran..Rieno was surprised of what I reacted. I ran until I reached the Gekkou High's rooftop... And I sat alone in the corner of the wall... A few minutes, a group of girls approached me..They looked mean. A girl with brown hair with ponytails approached me.

''Hey freak! How dare you talk to our Rieno that way! You're such a wimp!'' She said.

''You should be thankful Rieno is trying to help you when you collapsed!'' The seconfd girl said.

I didn't say a word..I just kept quiet...

''Listen here Loser, if we catch you trying to talk to him, you're dead! And if you're trying to tell anyone about this, we'll make your life miserable!'' The third girl said.

''How dare you pick on her! You insolent idiots! You bully a strengthless girl and also a transfer student. What pun are you trying to prove here! Are

you destroying our school's reputation!'' Mitsuru said.

''Oh my gosh..it's the student council president...'' The girl with the brown hair whispered.

''Let's leave!'' The second girl said. They ran as fast as they could to avoid trouble.

Mitsuru winked at me and then she left. I still stayed at the rooftop...And suddenly, Rieno appeared..

''I heard what happened...Mitsuru told me...''Rieno sounded concerned

I didn't spoke a word.

''Come on. We'll find which club you're suitable with.'' Rieno smiled.

I joined the volleyball girls. I had a try-out. And the volleyball captain Rio recruited me. Practices we're always held every friday only. As me and Rieno walked town the hallways, Maiko approached me.

''Yuka-tan, will it be okay if you just go home alone? I really have lot's of things to do at the archery club. We have lots of practice.''Maiko was sweating.

I nodded and smiled at her but even before I could say a word, Rieno interrupted me.

''Don't worry. I'll escort Yukari back to the dorm.'' Rieno smiled.

Maiko smiled as she left..I knew what that smile means. But I tried to ignore it.

''Let me treat you some food. Want to hang out at the Iwatodai Strip mall? We could eat at the Hagakure Ramen, my favorite restaurant..'' he offered.

I couldn't say no. I nodded instead. He smiled after I said yes.

He ordered me the special Ramen while he ordered himself an exta large Ramen.

''Becareful, it's hot.'' He warned me.

I couldn't believe everyone at the dorm is so nice to me. Especially Rieno...and Maiko...

''You seem to be quiet the whole time...is it because of the name I mentioned earlier? If that's the case...then I'm so sorry..'' Rieno apologized.

I looked him in the eye...My heart beated so fast..I was nervous..I never wanted to talk about what happend to Ken..

''It's okay..It was no big deal..'' I said softly.

''If it wasn't a big deal, why did you cry when I mentioned his name...?

Rieno curiously asked.

''I'm sorry Rieno but I don't want to talk about it.'' I replied.

As long as I'm talking to him, I feel closer to him..and the more he gets closer to the truth.

''I understand..'' Rieno replied.

We finished our Hagakure Ramens and we went back to the dorm.

''So how was school?'' Ikutsuki-san asked.

''It was awful, and great.'' I replied.

''It was okay..''Rieno added.

''It's the best!'' Maiko interripted.

''I have to talk to you..'' Maiko whispered in my ear as she pulls me. She brought me to her room.

''I think Rieno has eyes for you Yuka..It's the first time he ever talked to a girl...'' Maiko said.

''But you're a girl. Mitsuru is a girl.'' I added.

''Yes it's because we're childhood bestfriends! What I meant is, he doesn't talk very much to girls and you're the very first!..'' Maiko giggled.

I rolled my eyes..''Whatever you say Maiko..''I said. I enjoyed having girly gossips with Maiko...

Chapter Three

''Pssssst! Yukari!'' Junpei called me.

''Yeah?'' I wondered.

'' Sorry I hadn't had the time to introduce myself...I'm-''

''Mr. Iori! Stand up and answer the question please.''

''Hey! Yuka-tan.. Help me man! What's the answer?'' Junpei whispered to me.

''It's the Sengoku Era..hurry!'' I replied.

''uhhhh...It's the Sengoku era Ms. Toriumi!'' Junpei shouted.

''I'm not deaf Mr. Iori. There's no need to shout.'' Ms. Toriumi said

''Wow thanks Yuka-tan! You saved my life!'' Junpei whimpered.

I smiled at him. I didn't notice Rieno was staring at me...Junpei was my right seatmate and to my left, Rieno was there. I ignored his presence...I just don't want any trouble.

As the class ended, I proceeded to the entrance of the school campus. Mitsuru stood. Her long red hair shined as it was hit by the ray of the sun. She smiled at me.

''We've been waiting for you Yukari.'' Mitusru said.

''What for?'' I curiously asked.

''It's a girls night out. Fuuka's coming. I guess we should wait for her here.''Maiko added.

A girl with blue short hair ran towards us. She waved and smiled as her hair ribbon flew with her hair as the air passed through her.

''I'm here guys..'' Fuuka spoke softly. For her kind, she was a cute type and a shy type of a girl.

''Well let's go? Before we should head to the Naganaki shrine, let's buy

some nice vodkas first. We can't enjoy a nice girls' party without any drinks.'' Maiko added.

We headed at the Paulownia mall. Me and Mitsuru waited at the fountain area while Fuuka and Maiko went to buy some drinks at the grocery mart.

''Takeba, It seems we're lacking some officers for the council. I want to ask you if you're interested to join.'' Mitsuru spoke straight as she comb her hair with her hands.

I didn't answer. Perhaps I'm not interested at school stuffs.

''In the next year, I'm preparing for college. And..everyone at our company expects me to lead the Kirijo group. And I don't seem to trust the Junior Vice President of the council to lead on Gekkoukan High's legacy.'' She explained.

''I'm not really sure Mitsuru..I'm also not good at some responsibilities.'' I added.

''Don't take it personally. I reviewed your Information Sheet and I saw everything in your past. I just want to help my you as my fellow schoolmate to experience how to have a better life here at Gekkou high.'' Mitsuru smiled.

So it means...She have read what happened to me in the past few months..

''How did the data reached you?'' I asked.

''Ms. Toriumi gave me all of the tranferees' information data so that I could review some of it's replicas that might help our school improve. There might some reasons why students transfers to our school. So as the school's student council president, I need to check the bad qualities we need to avoid in our school which caused the transfer students to transfer.'' She explained briefly.

I tilted my head..She explained to me like she was in a business meeting.

I laughed. And then finally, Fuuka and Maiko finally came. They didn't bought any drinks.

''Ugh! The sales clerk won't sell us anything!'' Maiko exclaimed.

''Its because we're minors. '' Fuuka spoke softly.

''Let's just go to the Karaoke Solos.'' Maiko sighed.

14

''If I only brought Rieno with us'' Mitsuro interrupted.

''But it's only a girls' night out Mitsuru-senpai. Rieno's not a girl.'' Fuuka added.

''Same here with Junpei-kun..Ugh..He always destroys my good mood.'' Maiko rolled her eyes.

As I looked at another direction, Junpei was running towards us. He smiled and waved as he approached.

''Hey guys! Ikutsuki-san has good news! He wants you all to meet at the dorm's lounge!'' Junpei exclaimed.

''Junpei! We were supposed to have a girls' party!'' Maiko fired up.

''Now you've said it. I suppose it was meant to be kept as a secret!'' Mitsuru replied.

''Whatever it is guys, let's just head back to the dorm.'' I added. They followed my advice and we all headed back to the dorm.

As I stepped inside, Ikutsuki-san was sitting at the lounge. He had a smile in his face.

We all gathered. And Rieno was there too.

''Three days from now,, Shinjiro Aragaki will be back. Plus, another person would like to rent a dorm here. He would be arriving next week. He is also from Taipei, Taiwan. Same as you Yukari.'' Ikutsuki replied

I didn't react. Ikutsuki-san didn't say the name of the one who was arriving.

I took the moment to stand up..I just wanted some fresh air. So I went to the rooftop. As I gleamed to the great view of the city lights...my subconcious haunted me again..as I closed my eyes, a clear picture appeared..

''Leave me alone...'' I cried.

A group of teenage thugs surrounded me as they were picking on me. I was just walking at the street until they cornered me in the corner of the wall.

I covered my face with my hands. I was too afraid of what might happen. Then I just heard a noise of punches, and the sounds of pain.

When I opened my eyes, a guy just stood. He smiled at me and took my hand.

''Are you alright?'' He asked.

I nooded.

''Becareful when you're alone walking in the streets at the time like this ok?'' He reminded me.

I thanked him and he smiled.

''See you around...'' He said and left.

That was the day I met and fell inlove with a total stranger.

When I was at the school, I noticed that the guy standing was him... I approached him and I smiled.

''Can I help you?'' He asked. He seemed not to remember me. But deep in his eyes, I know it was him.

And that was the day I met Ken Sanada...

''Yukari! Yukari!'' Rieno said.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in my bed. Everyone was surrounding me.

''Yuka-tan..? Are you okay?'' Maiko sounded worried.

''Wh-What happened..?'' I asked as I touched my head.

''Rieno found you lying in the floor at the rooftop..'' Ikutsuki explained.

''Are you suffering from any illness Yuka-tan?'' Fuuka asked.

I didn't say a word. Until Mitsuru explained about my condition.

''So you're saying that you are suffering from a partial amnesia and now parts of your memories are coming back?'' Junpei muttered.

I kept quiet. Silenced...I just want to start a new life..But it seems, Ken still keeps on haunting me in my dreams...Ikutsuki-san told everyone to let me rest..I layed in my bed..and I closed my eyes.

As I came down the stairs, everyone was simply having their breakfast.

I sat down with them.

''How are you feeling?'' Rieno looked worried. He was a good friend but I sensed he feels something for me..I worry that I can't repay what he feels...

''I'm fine Rieno...'' I replied to him.

He smiled at me and he left for school.

Chapter Four

I opened my weary eyes...Ms. Toriumi's Music lessons were boring. I couldn't wait for the bell. Finally...

Mitsuru was waiting for me outside of our classroom.

''Takeba, I want you to go to the student council meeting later. Find Mr. Hidetoshi. I have already recommended you to be the new secretary of the council.'' Mitsuru winked as she left. Rieno then approached me and asked me if I could have lunch with him. He even offered me if he could carry my books. I simply agreed.

''Oh my gosh! It's Rieno-senpai!'' A freshman girl said.

Sophomores, Juniors and Freshmen girls surrounded Rieno. They pulled me and pushed me..somehow it's becoming a riot.

''My gosh senpai..Look at all these girls!'' Junpei exclaimed.

''What? Who? Them? Calm down Junpei. I don't even know their names.'' Rieno looked serious.

''WHAAAAT! These poochie angels! You even don't know their names!'' Junpei looked stunned.

''Let's go Yuka..'' Rieno smiled to Junpei and he clasped my wrist and pulled me..

''They really look like they have something goin on..'' Junpei released a demonic grin.

When we were at our lunch table Rieno apologized.

''Oh I'm sorry..Did I hurt your wrist?I didn't mean to..'' He said.

''It's ok... It didn't hurt.'' I said.

Maiko just appeared out of nowhere and joined with us.

''Yuka-tan, I heard that Mitsuru-senpai asked you to join the student council. Are you really joining?'' Maiko asked.

''Yeah, I noticed that Mitsuru talked to you earlier. What was it all about'' Rieno added.

''She wants me to be the new secretatry of the student council.'' I replied.

Fuuka joined at the table when she saw us.

''What's the commotion all about..? Fuuka asked.

''Oh..so are you up for the challenge?'' Miako asked me.

''Yes and No'' I replied.

''It's Ok, we're here to support you. We're your friends.'' Rieno chuckled.

''What? What are you guys talking about?'' Fuuka looked curious.

''You're too late for the news Fuuka Yamagishi.'' Maiko smiled.

''Shinjiro-senpai's arriving tonight right?'' Rieno asked.

''Yeah..Let's give him a welcoming party! He's back from his medication!'' Maiko exclaimed.

''What medication?'' I curiously asked.

''Shinjiro Aragaki was once the captain of the boxing team and the champion of the boxing team. Not until his opponent cheated by doing a foul in the ring by breaking his left rib. Shinji had to spend 3 months in the hospital. He was about to graduate but...because of the tragedy, he has to repeat being a senior again.' Rieno explained briefly.

''Poor Shinji..I'll cook tonight's dinner party. How about that?'' Fuuka suggested.

''N-No!'' Rieno and Maiko protested.

''Why? What's wrong with Fuuka's cooking?'' I whispered to Maiko.

''Fuuka loves to cook but unluckily, she's the worst cook in the world...I hardly ate her burnt banana pies that wasn't a banana pie at all.. I ate it with courage and I pretended that I liked it because it would be a shame to hurt Fuuka's feelings..'' Maiko whispered.

''Until now, she thinks everyone likes her cooking skills but she's too innocent and to good to be hurt. '' Rieno chuckled.

18

''It might be okay if she was Junpei. I'd totally tell the truth that she really can't cook.'' Maiko showed a grin.

The bell rang and we finished our lunch. But then, I received a text message from mom.

''Honey, I think the seminar here in Taiwan wouldn't just take a month...It might get longer. I'm sorry honey. I'll let you know as soon as possible about my work chages. Love you..! LOVE MOM.''

I miss mom so much. I wish she stayed. But she has to work so that I could go to a school as impressive as this Gekkoukan High.

School hours was done and I'm finding a place to relax...So I went to the Naganaki Shrine...I sat at the bench and felt the cool breeze. Then I noticed someone..He left a bouquet of roses in the shrine's statue. When he turned, I noticed...It was Ken! But it's impossible..Ken is dead..He exactly looked like Ken..I couldn't just be imagining things. I run towards him but he walked too fast..I couldn't chase him. But I was able to grasped his hand. He was surprised when he saw me...and I hugged him tight..

''Miss? What is your problem?'' He asked like he was about to lose his patience.

''Ken..Ken...'' I spoke softly.

''What the...Let me go! I'm not Ken!'' He protested as he shoved me towards the pillar. I heard then the banging of my back towards the hard..bare...pillar as I slide down to the floor..

''Oh my God..Miss? I'm so sorry'' He apologized.

'I couldn't stand..My back hurts.. he aided me to stand.

''Where do you live? I'll escort you back to your home...'' He offered.

''Just..a few b-blocks away..At the Iwatodai dorms..'' My voice trembled.

''What a coincidence...That's where I'm headed to.'' He added.

''You're Shinjiro-senpai?'' I asked.

''Uhh..No.. I'm Akinari Sa- Uh I mean Amada. Yeah that's right. I'm Akinari Amada.'' He said.

He aided me back to the Dorm..when we entered..Rieno was sitting at the lounge..His eyes widened.

Rieno walks towards me..and offers his hand.

''I'll take her from here.'' Rieno looked serious.

''No it's okay.'' Akinari protested.

Shuji Ikutsuki then came down the stairs.

'' I think I have some apologizing to do. I just got the wrong interpretation. Shinjiro is arriving next week while while your new dormmate, is arriving today..'' Ikutsuki smiled.

Rieno looked jealous..But I ignored his presence. Akinari aided me at the sofa..where I layed down and took a rest.

''Pleased to meet you everyone...I'm Akinari Amada..I hope we can all get along.'' Akinari smiled.

''Among the two, whom do you think is much cuter? Akinari or Rieno?'' Maiko whispered as she giggled.

''Maiko!'' I said.

After dinner, I relaxed again at the sofa...I wasn't aware that I already fell asleep. Then I felt a man's presence...I felt his hand caressed my cheeks..I feel I am dreaming.. and he said that...

''I met you first...why did you fell for him instead of me...Yukari..If you only knew how much pain it caused me...''

Then I felt his kiss touched my lips...

When I woke up, I still found myself in the sofa where I slept last night.

''Ugh..I feel uneasy..'' I said to myself.

''Did something happen out of the ordinary?'' Maiko asked

''I don't know..I had the strangest dream last night.'' I replied.

I changed my clothes. And went out for a while. I came by to visit the Naganaki shrine. I wanted to be alone.. To think about what really happened last night. Was it a dream, or was it really reality? I wasn't even sure who would do that.. It's impossible if Ikutsuki-san did it...he's way too old...even Rieno..he's just my friend and a I treat him like only like that..can't be Junpei...he's too childish..nor Akinari..I just met him whom I thought I knew...

''What a coincidence I found you here'' Mitsuru spoke softly.

''You too senpai. Why are you here anyway?'' I asked.

''Well you see...my father..passed away...and I'm the only heir left to handle the Kirijo company. And the board of officials expect too much of me...What can I do? i even haven't graduated high school yet.'' Mitsuru said..Her voice...trembled.

''Mitsuru...'' I tried to comfort her..It's been my first time to encounter Mitsuru sharing her problems with me..

''Takeba, I haven't seen you in yesterday's meeting at the council..Have you met Mr. Hidetoshi?'' Mitsuru added.

''Uhhm..about that..I wasn't able to attend the meeting..I went here yesterday and I met Akinari here...'' I replied.

''Hmmm..I see. I thought you had eyes for Rieno..I just hope you don't get too involved with the both of them..'' Mitsuru then left.

I stared at the sunny sky...and I closed my eyes..trying to reminisce something...

''Yukari! Stop! don't do this to yourself! Open the door! Yukari!'' Mom screamed as she tries to open the door...everyone panicked.''

''Gyaaaaah!'' I startled. I was surprised and I wondered why everyone was panicking in that day..I couldn't clearly see the picture of what was going on...what was it..that happened in that day...?

Chapter Five

''Class, I have an announcement.'' Ms. Toriumi announced in a deep voice as she comb her short orange hair with her fingers.

Everyone looked stunned. Even Rieno and Junpei..

''Today, a new person will join our class. He is from the overseas and a transfer student! I want you all to meet Akinari Amada!'' Ms. Toriumi smiled

My eyes widened...Junpei was surprised and Rieno too. I couldn't believe it...

The recessional bells sounded. And I excitedly went out of our room and I bumped in into Fuuka.

''Yuka-tan? Mind if I ask you a favor...?'' Fuuka's voice went softier.

''About what Fuuka?'' I asked as my right eyebrows went up.

''You see, I opened a club..called the COOker's club...and I'm the only member...No one would join...''Her head went down.

In other words, the world's worst chef is asking me to join her club...I still have lots of things to do..First, I still haven't gone to practice in our volleyball, 2nd, I still have a meeting with the student council...but...Fuuka's my Mitsuru too...I guess I have no other choice..I nodded and Fuuka hugged me.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Akinari..as I tried to get to near him, he tried to avoid me...As I finally reached him I tried to talk to him.

''akinari-san? I'm sorry about what happened yesterday at the shrine...you just really reminded me of someone...'' I apologized.

''Of whom? Of someone better than me?'' Akinari protested.

I didn't knew what he meant..'someone better than him?' what is he talking about...

''uhhh...nevermind...I-I was just practicing for..f-for a play. Sorry Yuka-tan.'' Akinari added.

I looked towards his way and suddenly, I received a text message from mom.

''Sweetheart, I'm coming back there this weekend. How are things? Things are going a bit fine in here honey. Don't worry to much about me. LOVE MOM''

I smiled as I read mom's message.

I attended the student council meeting where Mr. Hidetoshi...the strictest counselor ever..discussed the first problem which we need to investigate.

''A cigarette was found in the elementary department's boy's comfort room. Takeba, I want you to find any leads that has caused this mess to destroy our school's name. This is your chance. Impress me.'' Mr. Hidetoshi looked me seriously.

What! What does he expect me to do? He's driving me crazy. What and where am I supposed to find and do? The other board of the council presented me their tabloids and evidences and proofs and informations to help me find the lead in proving who is the culprit to the mess. As I went out of the office, Rieno was waiting for me...

''So how was the meeting?'' Rieno asked.

'It was...hard...stressful..ugh..don't ask about it Ken'' I said.

''Ken?'' Rieno raised one of his eyebrows.

I thought I was speaking again with Ken... Then...I held again my head...My subconcious is haunting me again...

''Yuka...Do you really love him?'' a boy asked...

(He looked like Ken..But..I somehow knew in this memory that I'm not talking to Ken...WHO IS HE! I don't understand..)

''Yes..I love him..More than anything in the world.'' I replied

''That's all I wanted to hear...If you're happy, then I'm happy..'' he forced a smile.

''Yukari...'' Rieno spoke softly.

''Huh...? What Happened...? Did I lose conciousness again?'' I asked...as I found myself..lying in his arms again.

''I wish you were unconcious everytime...'' He spoke softly.

I felt that my heart beated faster..It seems that I already knew what we was going to say...

''W-why..?'' my voice trembled as I still kept lying in his arms. He won't let me go.

''So that...I could always say...I-''

The ring of the bell interrupted what was Rieno about to say. So I stood up, and I returned to our classroom...:D

He looked sad as I walked further away from him...

As I wen down the hallway, Mr. Hidetoshi was confronting a male student...

''Mr. Hidetoshi's at it again!'' One of the juniors from class 2-E he had been

''This has been the 8th student he had been accusing of the tragedy..'' Junnpei whispered to me.

''Just tell me the truth! I can still find proof for what you did!'' Mr. Hidetoshi's eyes widened.

''I didn't do it! I swear! That's what you've been saying to the past 7 students! And what proof did you find to accuse me? It's because I was the last one to leave the boys' comfort room!'' The male student protested.

Everyone surrounded Mr. Hidetoshi and the mae student...Until the principal herself demanded to stop the scene..It was already causing too much distraction..

''Yuka-tan, I want you to come with me'' Junpei looked serious as he held my hand and brought me too the rooftop.

''What is it Junpei-kun..?'' I asked.

''I want to tell you a secret.'' He whispered.

My eyes widened as if I knew what he was about to tell me..

''J-Junpei..You were...t-the one who..?'' before I could say another word..he interrupted me.

''Yeah! I knew it! Was it too obvious that I have a crush on Maiko...?'' Junpei piched both of his cheeks.

I felt relieved..I thought it was Junpei who was the culprit of the CIGARETTE-case which was still unsolved.

''T-That's it? That's all you wanted to say..? Phew...'' I said.

''Yep! Since..you and Maiko are close, can you tell me more about her?'' Junpei pleaded...

I'm glad I could help him about his problem...I smiled to him and started to talk about..Maiko's likes and dislikes.

I opened my eyes and I found out that Ms. Toriumi was standing in front of me... My classmates laugh except for Rieno.

''Miss Takeba, why are you sleeping in the middle of my discussion..?'' Ms. Toriumi looked me directly in the eye. I nerviously tried to answer her with my best shot but..it really didn't work. So I had to explain what she had discussed. Thank goodness Junpei gave me his copy.

''I owe you one Junpei-kun'' I whispered to him.

''Nah, It's no problem!'' Junpei exclaimed.

Rieno just laughed. And Akinari too..They both saw I was cheating with the hand-out Junpei gave me.

''Okay class, next week is gonna be the FINALS..And I want you to study about comma splices. Open your books on pages 76.'' Ms. Toriumi said.


	2. Part 2

Chapter Six

EXAMS! Ugh.. I didn't think I passed Japan History.. I knew more only about Taiwanese History...Sengoku Era...tsk...Mathematics..even worst..I wish I could find a place to relax...since we have no class for a week.

''Got any ideas on what we should do for the rest of the week...?'' Maiko asked as she dozed off the sofa in the lounge.

''Me..? Maybe I'll spend most of the time at the gym.'' Rieno said as he slided his fingers through his brown straight hair.

''I wanna visit Naganaki shrine'' Fuuka spoke in a soft voice.

''If ya wanna ask me..I wanna talk with a HOT SEXY LADY!'' Junpei exclaimed.

''Stop it you pervert!'' Maiko screamed as she tried to hit Junpei with the pillow.

''What's wrong if that HOT SEXY LADY I wanna talk to is you!'' Junpei smiled and Maiko ambushed Junpei as she tried to pinch Junpei's sensitive ears. Everyone laughed.

Ikutsuki-san and Mitsuru-senpai went down the stairs.

'' I heard what evryone is talking...How about...a GROUPDATE to Yakushima!'' Ikutsuki suggested.

''That's a great idea!'' Fuuka exclaimed.

Akinari and Rieno looked hard towards each other..

''I'm visiting my father. I guess it would be better if I brought you all along to our private resort as Yakushima this week.'' Mitsuru smiled.

''That's great! I love it!'' I added.

''YA-Ku-SHI-MA!'' Junpei was so excited.

''I really don't know what to wear...should we buy bikinis?'' Fuuka blushed.

''Don't worry ladies! If you can't choose what to wear, I'll be honored to choose your swimsuits!'' Junpei interrupted.

''JUNPEI!'' Maiko loss her patience..she was ridiculously in rage..hahaha...

I helped Fuuka-chan packed her clothes..and then she drew out a fat reducer...a tinglish belt what people wear and turn on to help reduce fats in the waist...

''Fuuka?'' I said.

''You're bodies' are quite slim and pretty good in shape..I'm kind of jealous...Maiko's curves are pretty slim too..Mine are baby fats..''Fuuka forced a smile.

''Here...let me help.'' I offered my hand. I wrapped the belt into her tiny waist and I accidentally pushed the 'high level button' and it work faster. Fuuka trembled as her eyes burst into tears into too much laughter.

''hahaha..Y-Yukari-hahaha.m-make...hahaha stop! gyaahaha'' Fuuka rolled down the floor as she still keeps on laughing. I panicked..I don't know how to turn it off!

''Fuuka? uhhm..where's the off button!'' I tried to refrain myself from laughing too.

''gyahahaha! Yuka-haha! wh-what..hahaha d-do you mean..gyahahaha..you d-don't knowhahahaha! m-make it stop!'' As she still rolled over and over into te floor. I called for Maiko-chan and she arrived on time..

''Fuuka?'' Maiko's eyes widened.

''Maiko-chan, just find the off button!'' I said with a grin.

''Yuka! The button is just here..'' Yukari explained as she pushed the button where I pushed it earlier..and Fuuka stopped to laugh at last.

''Yuka-tan! Why did you put it into max!'' Fuuka looked me.

''S-sorry! hahaha...'' We all laughed..it was pretty fun..Me and Maiko were the first to witness Fuuka's embarrassing moment...

I returned back to my room..and I smiled...

''You know, you're more prettier when yoou smile'' Akinari was at my door..standing.

''A-Akinari-chan..?'' I was surprised when I saw him.

He came near and sat at the chair 3 ft accross from me.

''I heard...you and Rieno are pretty close..is that true? Is there something happening between the both of you?'' Akinari confronted me.

''Why does it concern you?'' Rieno interruped.

''I'm just asking. Is that really bothering you Rieno?'' Akinari protested. My heart beated fast.. I felt nervous...I don't even know what they're talking about or what they're arguing about.

''It's because you don't know what's best for her!'' Akinari lost his patience.

''Why? who do you think you are! What role do you represent in her life?'' Rieno protested again...Akinari clenched his fingers...

''G-guys? W-what's going on? What're you taking about?'' I trembled.

''Uhh...nothing Yuka-tan..we were just practicing from the drama club. Right Rieno?'' Akinari controlled his patience.

''Yeah! we were..''Rieno smiled. Both of them then went out of my room.. I think they were embarrassed enough to doze in inside of my room and start an arguement in here. But then, I saw Mitsuru a distane away..She looked pretty serious...Maybe she saw what happened...

Ikutsuki-san came home late.. He brought with him 7 boat tickets for the trip to Yakushima tomorrow. I admit I'm pretty excited myself too...I can't wait to see the sandy shoals and sparkling water. It would be a great day..Plus, we'll be staying there for a week. I packed everything I wanted to bring the whole day. And now, all of us were just relaxing in the lounge...

Chapter Seven

''Feel the breeze!'' Junpei screamed as he opened his arms and enjoyed the cool breeze..We arrived at Yakushima exactly at 10am...all of us were astonished to see Mitsuru's limousine parked...there was a private chauffer and a car-door opener...so that's how rich people savor their...MONEY...I admit..it was pretty cool...

''Look at the beach..I really want to go swimming'' Fuuka stared at the wide-blue ocean...as it sparkled under the rays of the sun.

''Yeah...'' Junpei nodded.

''Be calm everyone...there's a plenty of time for that. For now, let's take all of your baggages ino your quarters...''Mitsuru explained as she walked towards the door of a large mansion...Everyone's eyes widened..But for Junpei, his mouth went open...the only thing we need is a cup to save his saliva..if it was going to fall..:D

I admired the green forest..the resort was still able to preserve the beauty of nature.

We all entered the mansion...Mitsuru's maids took our baggages to our rooms. And she gave us the tour to the whole landmarks of their resort..But I'm excited about the games..There was a group hunting treasure..where each will be partnered into two and everyone will split up to look for the treasure in the forest and the pair that wins, gets to eat a large special Hagakure ramen at the Iwatodai strip mall. Ikutsuki-san already prepared the ballot..where only the girls will pick one paper from the box and whoever the name appears in the paper, will be her partner!

''I'm excited...''Fuuka spoke softly...as she picks one rolled paper from the box...

''I wish I wouldn't get Junpei..'' Maiko said..

And I crossed my fingers...and the results were...

FUUKA and JUNPEI

MAIKO and IKUTSUKI

MITSURU and RIENO

ME and AKINARI

''Misturu-senpai, I thought you're going to meet your father?'' Maiko wondered.

''He's at the the cemetary..I'll go there later. For the meantime, let's enjoy!'' Mitsuru replied. Everyone then fell silent...

''Alright, treasure hunt starts tomorrow! For now, let's go swimming!'' Ikutsuki-san added.

All of us then changed into our swimming outfits...As we all went to the beach, Maiko's jaws dropped as she saw Akinari, Rieno and Junpei's body figures were all perfect..The stroke of the curves...The biceps...The abs...Fuuka's eyes widened too..But I wasn't surprised. Rieno always says he always goes to the gym..

''Yuka-tan! Over here!'' Akinari asked me to join him in the water. I joined him as I splashed through the waters...Everyone else was simply enjoying..And then..I noticed something at Akinari's back...it was somehow some stitches...a large wound..then a clear another clear picture appeared in my mind as I closed my eyes...

''Yukari! Stop! Open the door! Don't do this to yourself!'' My mom panicked!

''I can't do this anymore..I want to die..I want to be with Ken'' I said.. As I locked the door inside my room.. I was holding a kitchen knife..I pointed it to my abdomen as I held it with both of my hands..

''AKINARI! hurry! she's going to commit suicide!'' Mom still panicked as she tried to bang and open the door..

I closed my eyes...and with all my strength.. I was ready to kill myself...Until...The door was opened...Akinari rushed towards me...as he hugged me the same time I tried to hit myself with all my power with the kitchen knife...

''Gah...'' Akinari felt the pain..I opened my eyes.. I thought I already hit myself with the knife...but..akinari was the one who was hit...because he was too heavy, we both fell and I accidentally strongly banged my head to the hard concrete floor...I felt the blood rushing towards my forehead...as I lose my conciousness.

''Yukari!'' mom screamed.

''Yukari! Yukari!'' akinari slapped my cheeks slowly...he looked worried.

I spitted out lots of water...and I felt dizzy..

''What happened? You almost drowned!'' Akinari said.

Everyone didn't seem to notice what happened because they were enjoying... then I felt a pain in me...

''Akinari Sanada? You're...Ken's identical twin brother...'' I spoke softly.

''How could you lie to me all this time!'' I added.

Akinari fell silent...Amada wasn't his real last name...He used it to keep everything a secret to me...

He didn't spoke a word...He pulled me against to him and he hugged me too tight...

''I didn't want to hurt you this much Yukari...even though it already causes me too much pain..'' He whispered.

''Why...'' I cried softy. As he comforted me in his arms...

''It's because...I love you..since the day I saved you from those street thugs..'' he said

My eyes widened...I thought that was Ken...who saved me?

''But..I thought-'' I wasn't able to finish my words Akinari interrupted it.

''It's because...you thought Ken was me...and I was about to approach you in school when I saw you with him...'' He interrupted..

''Ooookaaaaay! So what happened next!'' Maiko tilted her head as she stood before us.

''M-maiko?'' I said.

''What's the commotion all about? Ikutsuki-san's gonna announce the start of the treasure hunt! Come on!'' Maiko exclaimed.

It seems everyone's excited about the hunt.. I guess...

We gathered under the umbrella and Ikutsuki-san started discussing...

''The treasure box is hided somewhere deep in the forest. I myself don't even know where that is...The treasure was hid by Mitsuru's maids..so, the time limit is only until sundown...whoever finds the treasure first, gets the prize inside the box and gets to eat at the Hagakure restaurant in Iwatodai Strip mall!''Ikutsuki said.

Everyone was in great awe and wondered what's inside of the box...everyone seems to be excited..and Akinari patted my shoulder...

''We'll win this..'' He whispered.

I forced a smile...Maybe..I've fallen inlove with him becuase of not what he is...It might be becuase..he owns the face I've loved so much before...I just then lowered my head...

Everyone went back inside the mansion to get dressed into their casual clothes. and...we all gathered again to the forest entrance, and in...5...4...3..2..1...THE TREASURE HUNT WAS ON! Akinari pulled my hand as everyone splitted into their own desired places to explore..It was still 12:30 in the afternoon..the noon was still young...

Tall trees was surrounding almost everywhere...It seems I could get lost...

''Yukari, wait a minute..I think I found a clue...don't move stay there..'' Akinari said as he goes to the other side...I was a bit impatient..so I tried to explore the forest...and...I seem to passed unfamiliar places..there were snakes...tree spiders...squirrels...pine and oak trees...and I passed this boulder 8 times...I-I'm LOOOOST! I got nervous so I ran as fast as I can...and I didn't notice there was a large hole in the ground and it lead to a thousand of sharp thorns..luckily...I was able to grab a vine that was too thin..and I'm not even sure how long it could hold me!

''Gyaaaaaaaa!'' I screamed as I looked down to the sharp thorns...

''HELP ME! SOmeone! Akinari! Gyaaaah!'' I panicked as I see that the vine was about to get torn out bit by bit... I heard running footsteps as it came towards me...

''Yuka-tan! Reach my hand!'' Rieno offered his hand to me...

''I c-can't! Rieno! Help me!'' I couldn't let go of the vine...it seems my left hand has no strength.. it might've got sprained from the fall...

He clasps my right arm...

''Yuka,let the vine go!'' Rieno said.

''N-no! I'm scared Rieno!'' I trembled in fear.

''Trust me...'' he said

I closed my eyes... then I saw another clear picture appeared into my mind...

''Yukari...why can't you let him go...I can be someone better than Ken..'' Akinari pleaded...

''I'm sorry Akinari...But...I don't want to accept the fact that he's gone! Now, I want to be with him!'' I trembled.

''Yuka! Don't do this to yourself!'' Akinari protested.

''Why? I'm nothing without him..'' I cried.

''You are more than anything in the world to me...'' Akinari spoke softly.

He smiled as he kissed my forehead..My eyes Widened as I blushed...That was the day Akinari confessed what he really feels for me this whole time...he just kept it a secret even though it's killing him inside seeing me with Ken...

''Yuka-tan...'' I heard Rieno's voice...as I found gain lying myself in his shoulder...we were sitting under the tree

''Oh no..Rieno,it's almost sundown! We have to get back!'' I panicked.

''But...I don't know the way back.'' Rieno scratched his head.

''Whaaaaaat? But how did you know where I was?'' I asked.

''I simply followed your voice...where you were asking for help..'' Rieno added.

''Now what are we going to do?'' I asked him.

He held my hand. ''Yuka..I wanted to tell you something.'' He began to talk seriously.

''Rieno! I think you know the way back! Stop this nonsense...come on..let's go..'' I pleaded him.

''I can't...this is the perfect time...we could be alone..'' Rieno looked to another direction.

''A-Akinari might be worried looking for me!'' I protested.

''It's always Akinari.. why can't it be me..?'' Rieno looked sad.

''Rieno...'' I tried to comfort him.

''Well at least...if you really love him..just grant me this wish...just this time..and I'll never ever bother you again.'' He whispered.

He held my cheek...as he drew his face closer to me...and I felt his lips touched mine...this time..I felt something different..I don't know what this affection means...I couldn't describe it myself..I somehow felt it with Ken before...

It was getting dark and Rieno smiled to me...

''This is the time..we must part...the path in the right leads to the beach..get back there first..I need some time alone.'' Rieno forced a smile.

I simply nodded and followed his directions. And I found myself on the right track..

''Yuka-tan! we looked for you everywhere!'' Maiko was standing with everyone...and they all looked worried.

''Where were you...Did you get lost in the forest?'' Akinari looked very concerened.

I nodded and he smiled.

''By the way, have you also seen my partner Rieno?'' Mitsuru suspected me.

''Uhhh..no..'' I lied.

''I see..'' Mitsuru replied.

''Awwwwww...I didn't find the treasure...'' Junpei lowered his head.

''It's okay Junpei-kun...Me and Ikutsuki-san found it.'' Fuuka spoke softly.

''whaaaaaaaaaat! awww man...I was looking forward to eat the Hagakure special ramen..'' Junpei muttered.

Everyone laughed...Except for me of course..I was still wondering why Rieno did that...

''Breakfast in bed ma'am...''One of Mituru's servants handed us breakfasts in silver trays...Only a day left to enjoy Yakushima...we spent the last 4 days of swimming...ONLY SWIMMING..and Rieno...everything was pretty normal between us...

(JUNPEI's POINT OF VIEW){...spoilers...}

Beach! BEach! where all the hot ladies scatter!

''Hey senpai! Let's see who's the lady killer!'' I muttered to Akinari and Rieno as the three of us sun-bathed in the hot and warm sun.

''hahaha..Junpei..I don't think that's a good idea.'' Rieno said.

''Lady killer huh...there's no chance you could beat me.'' Akinari said

''Oh yeah! Let's prove it!'' I replied. The three of us ran as fast as we could to find a girl who could talk to us.. I asked a girl by the umbrella..

''Hey Miss! Do you want me to help you appl your sunscreen in you hard to reach areas!'' I smiled...

''Oh...I s-see...you're with your boyfriend..'' I replied to the girl..

The next girl was sunbathing...

''Hey miss, want to try my ultimate super massage?'' I offered..

''Ohhhh..uhmmm..I'm blocking your sun?'' I replied to the girl as she shooed me away. Then I saw couple of girls surrounded Akinari and Rieno-san...I' so freaking JEALOUS! Why I'm not as hot as them?

Chapter Eight

I'm soooo sleepy... the trip was tiring...Lucky Fuuka and Ikutsuki-san...they'll be eating free at the Hagakure Restaurant...I dozed off my bed...and I comb my hair as I looked myself in the mirror.

''Yuka-tan! Yuka-tan!'' Maiko knocked at my door.

I rushed at the door and I opened it.

''What is it Maiko-kun? Why are you so excited?'' I curiously asked.

''Shinjiro-senpai is downstairs! He just arrived from his medication! he also brought along his sister too!'' Maiko exclaimed as she dragged me to the stairs.

Everyone else simply gathered and surrounded at the lounge. Then I saw a tall guy with a black hair...his bangs covered almost his whole left eye. And he looked so serious...and a small little girl resembling his features too.

''Senpai! I want you to meet a very good friend of mine, Yukari Takeba!'' Maiko introduced me infront of Shinjiro.

''Nice too meet you Senpai! I'm Aigis Aragaki.'' The little girl interrupted.

''Aigis, what did I tell you about respect from people older than you?'' Shinjiro eyed his little sister.

''I'm sorry Senpai. I-I didn't mean to interrupt..'' Aigis hid herself at Maiko's back.

''Aren't you too mean at your little sis Shinjro-senpai?'' Maiko asked.

''Lunch is served!'' Fuuka announced as she distributed the plates at the table.

''Fuuka! Y-you c-cooked?'' Rieno trembled in fear.

''Oh no...'' Mitsuru added as she came down the stairs.

Ikutsuki came inside as well.

''What's going on?'' Akinari asked.

''It's...Fuuka..she cooked our lunch...'' Mitsuru replied.

''What's wrong? It's just lunch...'' Akinari said.

''I'm gonna pass out...'' Maiko shook her head.

All of us..trembled and shook..as we all sat down at the table.

''So? who wants to try the trouffle first? It's French style! And I cooked some spaghetti bolognese as well and for dessert, cream brulee!'' Fuuka exclaimed as she took her apron off and sat down with us.

''I'll try it.'' Shinjiro smiled.

''No Senpai! You'll die!'' Junpei whispered.

I smelled the trouffle..I think it smells like..there is dead animal in it...it's supposed to smell like crunchy but..ugh...and the spaghetti...I don't think the pasta is well boiled..it still looks like the pasta is kind of straight and hard. And the creme brulee...It supposed too look like somehow orangish and yellowish..but..in this case..it looks like..gray..

''F-Fuuka-san? What ingredients did you use to cook these...?'' I gulped..

Everyone trembled looked each other and trembled in fear and scared to hear what was Fuuka going to say.

''I know you guys are nervous and excited to try my dishes! First, the trouffle contains...chocolate, beef...hrmm...what else did I put in..? Oh, and some cooking oil!'' Fuuka said.

Shinjiro tried the truffle...not even a few seconds...he couldn't take it...he looked blue-ish..as he coughed and ran towards the kitchen sin and barfed...

''it's VERY SOUR!'' Shinjiro shouted.

''Let me try.'' Aigis smiled.

''Stop Aigis-san! You're too young to die!'' Maiko stopped the spoon from getting inside Aigis's mouth.

''Of for Pete's sake Fuuka, the chocolate you used expired for about...3 years ago! That was the day the you moved here! and..the beef? we have no beef! Did you cook the stray cat! And! It's not cooking oil that you put in! It's VINEGAR!'' Junpei exclaimed.

''But Junpei-kun, I watched the TV and the chef says, If you wanna be a good cook, you gotta be open-minded in inventing your own savory dishes and you gotta be RESOURCEFUL!'' Fuuka protested.

''The chef on the TV is right! But Fuuka! Using the expired chocolate and killing the cat in the street to make it look like beef isn't resourceful!'' Junpei widened his eyes.

''If you can really prove I'm wrong, you have try the Trouffle yourself.'' Fuuka spoke softly as she smiled.

Junpei gulped...Akinari winked at Junpei. Ikutsuki raised his white handkerchief...Rieno clapped his hands as he signaled Junpei the goodluck sign with his fingers...Me and Maiko stared at each other while Mitsuru, serious as ever.

''No Junpei! If someone's gonna try the deadly trouffle, it should be me!'' Maiko crossed her fingers..

Everyone stared Maiko as her hands trembled in holding the spoon to get a piece of the deadly trouffle...

''You can do it!'' I gave Maiko hope.

After she ate, she really passed out.

''Maiko-san!'' Junpei panicked.

Akinari stood and helped Junpei carry Maiko inter her room. Shuji Ikutsuki stood.

''I'll bring the dishes to the kitchen..'' Ikutsuki forced a laugh.

Mitsuru stood and dashed off to her room. And Rieno still didn't leave the table. And Aigis ran to the sofa and started to watch TV. Not a single one of us were able to finish the food that was in our plates.

Fuuka lowered her head.

''I think..no one likes my dishes..I'm the worst cook ever...'' Fuuka looked disappointed.

''Fuuka, you're not a bad cook.. You just need some time to practice.'' I comforted her.

''I was so inspired from the movie Ratatouille...'EVERYONE CAN COOK'..the motto was...and even the rat could cook..'' Fuuka sighed.

''It's fiction Fuuka.'' Rieno said.

''I'll finish my food for you Fuuka.'' I smiled and Rieno widened his eyes as he looked towards me.

''R-Really Yuka-tan? Thanks'' Fuuka rejoiced.

I took the spoon...and..forced myself to eat the trouffle that was in my plate..I felt like I was going to barf..the spaghetti, I felt like my teeth was going to fall apart..and the creme brulee...it tasted horrible that I really couldn't describe it..It was really a fact that Fuuka can't really cook. Fuuka and Rieno stared at me to the last minute that I was able to finish the food..and after that.I feel like every part of my body is numb...I got dizzy and everything went black-out...

''Yuka-tan!'' I heard Rieno's voice as I felt that I fell at the floor.

Chapter Nine

''Gahhh...I don't feel good..'' Shinjiro-senpai said as he touched his stomach...

''Are you okay senpai?'' Fuuka asked with her sweet charming voice.

Everyone was relaxing at the lounge. Ikutsuki-san was reading the newspaper...Rieno was drinking coffee...Maiko and Junpei were playing board games...Aigis-san was just doodling with her crayons..and me...I'm particularly not feeling good too...

''I don't think so Fuuka...It might be from the food you cooked yesterday..'' Shinjiro said with a groan.

I felt dizzy again and..I feel like I'm going to barf...

''Are you okay senpai?'' Aigis stood from where she was sitting...

''You okay Yuka-tan? You feel dizzy too?'' Maiko asked as she touched her forehead.

I nodded...and somehow...I felt a strong presence of pain in my stomach..I couldn't tolerate it.. so I screamed while I cried.

''Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Make it stop...'' I said.

''Yukari? Yukari! What is it? what's wrong!'' Rieno rushes towards me...as I crampled my stomach...

''Call an ambulance! I think Shinjiro and Maiko are in the same state!'' Ikutsuki said.

''I'm on it!'' Akinari replied as he ran towards the telephone.

Fuuka lowered her head...as I heard her sob..

''It's all my fault...'' she spoke softly..

''No Fuuka..Its not your fault.'' Junpei comforted Fuuka...

I heard the signals of the ambulance car as the paramedics carried us inside of the car...

''Mitsuru, you go with them. We all can't fit inside. The three of us will take the taxi.'' Ikutsuki suggested.

Mitsuru rolled her eyes...as she came inside the ambulance.

''Wait, what about Aigis?'' Rieno asked.

''We'll bring her along with us.'' Akinari replied.

I heard the thump of my heart...and this strong pain I feel inside my stomach was intolerable..but it seems Maiko and Shinjiro doesn't feel the same pain I feel..It might be because they only ate small amounts of the dishes Fuuka cooked..but me...? I almost ate the whole dishes...

We were admitted at the Iwatodai Memorial Hospital near the station...The three of us were issued at the same room... Mitsuru was just sitting near the window...

''Good for you..You were too arrogant and you even had your head up high when finishing Fuuka's horrible dish.'' Mitsuru said.

''Senpai...'' I said while tried to tolerate the pain

''I don't really care if you plan to kill yourself.'' She rolled her eyes.

What is her problem? I thought we're friends...Is it because of the stress she undergone in handling the Kirijo company?

''I don't feel very good...'' Maiko opened her eyes...

''Ugh...It's so frustating...I just came out of the hospital from my medication..Now I'm back in here again...thanks a lot Yamagishi.'' Shinjiro groaned.

''I'm sorry everyone I've caused you this problem...'' Fuuka said as she came inside the room.

Who are the parents of these children?'' The doctor asked.

''I am..their guardian. Their parents are not here for awhile...they are all working in the abroad.'' Ikutsuki replied.

''Oh okay. I just want to explain the patients' conditions. First of all...Mr. Aragaki and Ms. Mikazuchi's condition is stable..they just suffered from indigestion.'' The doctor explained.

''Well, that's good to hear. But what about Takeba's condition. Is she fine?'' Ikutsuki asked.

The doctor shook his head.

''Ms. Takeba didn't suffer from indigestion or any severe stomach problems. She has been suffering from food poisoning.'' The doctor said.

''Food poisoning!'' Junpei was startled.

''Fuuka? Did you put something into Yukari's food!'' Rieno asked.

''N-no..'' Fuuka trembles...

''Stop lying! Fuuka tell me the truth! What did you put inside Yukari's food? You're the one who cooked it!'' Rieno losed his patience.

''But I-I d-didn't...I-I s-swear..'' Fuuka sobbed.

''Stop it Rieno. Fuuka wouldn't do something like that!'' Shinjiro protested.

''He's right.. Let's not put the blame to Fuuka.'' Akinari said.

''Stop it everyone! It's not helping if we all fight'' Maiko said.

After getting treated medically for three days, we all went back to the dorm.

Everyone was in silence...until then...there was a knock in the door..

I opened it..and there was a mailman that stood holding a letter..he handed it to me.

''Please sign here..and here..'' He said. I signed and he left...when I looked at the letter, it was for Mitsuru...

Mitsuru was standing in the corner..near the dining table..I came towards her...as I handed her down the letter.

''What is it that you want?'' She asked.

''It's a letter for you..'' I replied.

she gasped...as she took the letter from me..she tore it open and read the letter...

''No! This cannot be happening!'' She cried.

I saw Mitsuru's tears ran down from her eyes...as she ran upstairs..but she dropped something...

I picked it up and I saw a picture...It looks like...Ikutsuki-san..he was holding a cute little baby.. I wonder why Mitsuru cried because of this...

Chapter Ten

''Pssssssst...'' Junpei said.. Ms. Toriumi was discussing about the Japanese Music Industry..which was absolutely boring.

''what?'' I rolled my eyes.

''Mr. Iori! Who is the King of Pop in the whole world?'' Ms. Toriumi said,

''Oh no..Who is it Yuka-tan!'' Junpei pleaded.

''It's Michael Jackson! Duh!'' I whispered to him...as I saw Mitsuru eyeing me from the door.

''Michael J-Jackson...?'' Junpei answered.

Ms. Toriumi smiled...as she continued her discussion..I heard my classmates mumbled about how I taught Junpei the answer.

I heard the class bell rings..As I walked outside of the classroom, I saw Fuuka waiting...

''I'm sorry what happened for the past few days..'' Fuuka apologized...

''It's okay...'' I forgave her.

''Uhm...How can I make it up to you Yukari-chan...?'' She said with her soft voice.

''Let's start cooking at the cooking club!'' I suggested.

Fuuka lowered her head.

''I can't..from that moment on, I promised I won't cook..'' She said.

''But that's unfair..you can't stop your dream to be famous chef..right? Only two more years to go and we're going to college.'' I smiled.

Fuuka nodded as she smiled too...we went to the home economics room...

''So what do you want to cook?'' I asked her.

''What about...rice cakes? and sweet fries? I heard that it's Akinari's absolute favorite!'' She smiled.

''Why do you want to cook for Akinari? You can cook for Shinjiro too.'' I suggested seriously.

''You can cook banana cupcakes for Rieno-kun...too Yuka-tan..I want to make something for Akinari-kun too..'' Fuuka blushed.

''Why?'' I demanded.

''B-because..I-I like Akinari-kun..P-please Yuka-tan..you'll keep it as a secret..right?'' she pleaded.

Whaaaaaaaat! This is an outrage! No way I'm going to let that happen!

''Huh...Uhm...o-okay...I promise.'' I forced a smile.

WHY did I just PROMISED! I'm such an idiot! This all too sudden! Why Akinari Fuuka..? Why?

''Thanks...so..let's begin!'' she exclaimed.

I taught Fuuka how to cook and it seems that the Rice Cake and sweet fries came out pretty well...

when we went out of the home economics room, Akinari and Rieno stood outside of their classrooms..Fuuka trembled..

She rans towards Akinari...and asks if he could walk home with us...Akinari took a glimpse at me..he smiled and nodded...Rieno then came towards Fuuka and asked if he could join too. Fuuka approved of it..then..Rieno and Akinari eyed each other seriously...

As we all walked together at the hallways of Gekkou high..Fuuka handed down the lunch box with the rice cake and sweet fries inside..

''These are for you Akinari-san! It's your favorite!'' Fuuka smiled.

''Uhh..thanks...'' As akinari smiled. He opens the lunch box and his smile fades away.

''what's wrong Akinari? Don't you like what Fuuka cooked?'' I asked curiously.

He shook his head...

''N-No..not tht..it's just that..I don't like rice cakes..and I don't each fries much.'' He said.

Rieno raised one of his eyebrows.

''Oh...Uhm..then..I'll take that..I-have to go..'' Fuuka said with a sad expression as she took away the lunch box Akinari was holding.

''Thanks Akinari. You just hurt my friend's feelings'' Rieno said as he followed Fuuka...

''But..I was telling the truth.'' Akinari said.

I was holding the lunch box that contained the banana cupcake for Rieno...but...he left...so I dropped it...and I ran to another direction...

''Yukari wait!'' Akinari held my arm.

I lowered my head so that he wouldn't see my expression...

''Is it because of him why you're acting this way...?'' He said as he held my cheek.

I shook my head. I felt jealous..N-no...I don't understand..I also felt jealous about what Fuuka feels for Akinari..now that this time I have Akinari now, and Rieno runs for her...I still feel jealous...what is this that I'm feeling! I don't understand!

''N-no...It's just that...'' I spoke with my soft voice...

''Is it all because of him? Is it the reason why you're suffering too much?'' He looked concerned.

''I-I don't know! I'm confused Akinari..'' I said to him...

I felt his affection towards me..he makes me feel I worth something in this world...

Why did I do to deserve this situation? Why BOTH of them?


	3. Part 3

Chapter Eleven

I walked down the hallway during lunch and it Mr. Hidetoshi came to approach me.

''Have you found any leads?'' He asked.

''Leads for?'' I wondered.

''Have you already forgotten about our case? About the cigarette butt that was found in the men's c.r. at the Elementary Department!'' He exclaimed.

''Oh..uhm...not yet Mt. Hidetoshi.'' I told him. I honestly forgot about the case...Ohhhhhh...Why did Mitsuru gave me this kind of job?

''Well, Inform me immediately when you have some evidence.'' Mr. Hidetoshi left.

I agree Gekkoukan High is simply expensive since it is the most popular school in Nihon, Japan.

''Hey Takeba, Volleyball practice, later, you haven't even gone to practice since you got registered.'' Rio, the vollyeball girls' team captain, aproached me.

''Uhm sure...'' I waved her goodbye.

I returned to the classroom and I saw Mitsuru giving some 5000 yen cash to one of my classmates... Is it for the donations? or for the school clubs' associations? But then Maiko stood infront of me.

''Ms. Toriumi wants to see you Yukari-chan. she's at the faculty office.'' Maiko informed me.

I thanked her and I dashed to the faculty office..Why Ms. Toriumi wants to see me anyway?

''Ah, There you are Miss Takeba.'' Ms. Toriumi said.

''Why did you call me Ms. Toriumi?'' I asked her.

''I'm sorry to say that...You're failing in the Homeroom subject.'' Ms. Toriumi looked disappointed.

''What? But that's impossible Ms. Toriumi! I always participated in class activities...'' I exclaimed.

''I know but sources have found that you are coaching Mr. Junpei Iori during class discussions. You teach him the answers, you coach him what to say if the teachers ask him a question...That's a prohibited violation to do Ms. Takeba. And we do not just ignore these kind of problems.'' Ms. Toriumi explained as she adjusted her glasses.

''But! This is unfair.. It's not even written in the handbook that it's a serious offense! And...it's normal for us students to do that!'' I protested.

''I know dear..but it might be normal in your school at Taiwan, but here in Gekkou high, it simply isn't.. And this violation just got suggested and approved by the principal.'' She said.

''What? By who?'' I curiously asked.

''By Mitsuru Kirijo. she said she wanted more discipline should come to the students and as you can see, she said to the students does this kind of things.'' She added.

''Now, to cope up with your grades in the homeroom, you must either do community work.'' She added also.

''It's just homeroom Ms. Toriumi..how bad it can be?'' I asked.

''Well, if you fail in homeroom, you lose 10 points in all subjects in the card grade..So, it can affect your general average.'' Ms. Toriumi looked serious.

''What! You've got to be kidding me!'' I was surprised to hear what Ms. Toriumi just said.

''Now, it's either you have to work in the library or in the clinic. Just fill these papers up and take it to Saori-san in the homeroom department. She'll be helping you. Now move along now.'' Ms. Toriumi said.

..I can't believe it! I'm failing homeroom because of this stupid violation. I don't blame Mitsuru..I think se jsut did what she thinks is right.

Now I have to make my schedule...every dismissal in every day in a week...

MONDAY: Student council (Mr. Hidetoshi)

TUESDAY and WEDNESDAY: Home Economics - Cooking Club (Fuuka Yamagishi)

THURSDAY: Library - Homeroom Community work (Saori Kitama)

FRIDAY: Volleyball practice (Rio Takaya)

SATURDAY: Clinic - Homeroom Community work (Saori Kitama)

The school bells rang..it was dismissal already and I have to attend the meeting in the Student Council...Supposed to be.. I have to be attending volleyball practice since there is a practice every M.W.F. but...I can't make up my assigned schedule since I have ro work at the student council too..I went to te S.C. Office and everyone had a meeting.

''Okay, I have a great idea..'' Mr. Hidetoshi smiled.

''What is it sir?'' The vice president asked.

''Secretary, take down notes. I have a splendid idea. Okay. Since we cannot identify who is the culrit of the cigarette-butt that was found in the comfort room, we can at least..take the DNA of the fingerprint that was in this cigarette butt and get all the students' DNA samples and we can take it for a DNA test to identify the real culprit!'' Mr. Hidetoshi exclaimed.

''But sir, there are more than 1000 students here in Gekkou High! There are 10 sections in each year levels and 80 students in each classroom plus the faculties and staffs! How are we supposed to know the real culprit! we need 100,000 yen all in all to conduct this process!'' The Vice president protested.

''I agree to him sir...we just can's simply approve of you idea because of finding this culprit to this cigarette-butt case that leads us to cost a 100,000 yen.'' The Discipline Rights Coordinator said.

''But we need JUSTICE and DISCIPLINE to give among the students and to be able to make a better school! You agree with me right?'' Mr. Hidetoshi asked.

Everyone else in the board mumbled and discussed.

''We agree with what you say sir..but...we can't afford to use such amount.'' The treasurer said.

''Well, I support you Mr. Hidetoshi. Money isn't the problem. I could provide the amount for the expenses. And what's the point of having this council if we don't do anything to provide the students good discipline? Just because we lack the amount needed, that doesn't mean we should stop right?'' Mitsuru, the president, said.

Everyone seemed to approve.

''You Takeba, you've been in silence ever since the meeting started. What's your stand?'' The vice president asked me.

''Uhm...perhaps I agree to what you guys have been discusing..uh..'' I said.. I'm very impressed at the council..while I myself..couldn't contribute to solve the case.

''Spit it out Takeba. I know you have something in mind.'' asked me.

''I'm very happy that Mitsuru can contribute that amount..but it's way too big..I mean..we're here..all of us...as a COUNCIL..as a TEAM.. There are a lot of us. We could earn that amount in our own way. It's really dependent of us just to depend on our school's council president. And as you can see, No man is an island and we just can't give this all alone to Mitsuru right?'' I suggested.

''We agree with what you say but..can you tell us ow can we earn that much in a short period of time?'' Mr. Hidetoshi carefully asked.

''Yeah, we can print out solicitation letters to all students. I'm sure everyone will donate because it would be embarrassing if they couldn't..right?''

Mitsuru rolled her eyes.

Everyone smiled and approved my suggestion. But somehow it was pass curfew and the meeting was adjourned.

As I stepped outside of the office, Mitsuru took my hand and dragged me.

''What is your problem!'' Mitsuru furiously asked.

''huh? senpai? what's wrong with you?'' I trembled..

''I'm the president here! Why are you intervening! You're just a secretary your job is to take down NOTES!'' Mitsuru lost her patience.

''But senpai...I just suggested..Aren't you happy that you won't cost that much? In fact, you're the one who gave me this job..'' I said to her.

''No! Arghhh! Get out of my way Takeba!'' She shoved me aside..

Mitsuru-senpai...? I hope she's alright...

''Are you okay Yuka-tan? You're arm...I think you're going to get a bruise.'' Rieno looked worried.

''Yeah..I'm okay..'' I said with a sigh.

''Come on, let's get back to the dorm. Everyone's waiting. We need to throw a proper welcome celebration for Shinjiro-senpai and Aigis-san. Yesterday wasn't a blast..'' Rieno smiled.

''Um. You go first. I have to drop by at the Paulownia mall...'' I said to him.

''Ok..You want me to come with you?'' Rieno offered.

''Uhh..No thanks..'' I smiled and left. Rieno waved me goodbye...As I stepped down the stairs, I saw my classmate..the one earlier Mitsuru was talking to..

''Hey Yuka-tan!'' he said.

''What is it Ikero-kun?'' I asked him.

''Hey can you go with me at the club escapade just past down Paulownia mall?'' He asked.

''Hey..isn't that club for adults only?'' I asked him.

''Yeah but my older sister Kenya is there...And.I want to pick her up..Please Yuka-tan?'' He pleaded.

''O-okay..I'm headed to Paulownia mall too. Let's just don't stay in there for too long.'' I said to him.

Ikero smiled.

He dragged me inside the club and we sat infront of the counter where the bartender was...

''So, what do you want? I'll take Margarita..'' He said.

''Ikero-kun! You said you were going to pick your sister up!'' I said to him.

''Yeah I am..now hold this...'' He handed me a small container...Oh Gosh! I think these are drugs!

''Ikero-kun!'' I handed back it to him and he won't accept it. He pretended too look harrassed and pitiful as I angrily forced him to take back the container with drugs in it..then I felt there was a flash..when I looked to the other direction, I saw a student from Gekkou high, holding a camera...Oh no..

''Stop!'' I said...And they made their escape and I dashed off outside of the club.

No...NO! NO! NO! NO! Oh no..what am I supposed to do..whenI stepped outside, I saw Rieno...he might have followed me..

''Rieno-kun!'' I ran towards him...as I cry...

''Yuka-tan..What's wrong? Did somethinfg happen?'' he asked me as he dragged me towards him and he comforted me with his hug.

I told him what happened...what happened inside club escapade..about Ikero...

''Why did you go with him in the first place Yuka-tan?'' He asked.

''He looked pitiful..I just really wanted to help him..He pleaded me to go with him inside club escapade...I thought he was just scared to go off alone...'' I spoke softly..

''Don't worry...I'll protect you whatever may happen tomorrow...'' He whispered as he patted my back softly...

''Thank you so much Rieno-kun...'' I thanked him...

When I looked to the other side...It was Akinari..standing...but he instantly left...

We went back to the dorm...I returned to my room...and I kept crying...worrying about what may happen tomorrow...

I heard a knock from the door...It was Maiko..she entered my room and sat down in my bed...

''Yuka-tan...? Are you okay? Rieno-kun old me what happened...'' Maiko looked worried.

''Maiko-san..I don't know what to do...'' I cried...

''It's okay..You know the truth...That's what's important that you yourself admit that you didn'y do anything wrong..I know..maybe Mitsuru-senpai could help.'' Maiko suggested.

''N-no...'' I refused.

Aigis-san came inside my room...

''Yuka-senpai?'' She said.

''Aigis! Get out! You're interrupting us here!'' Maiko exclaimed.

''Nope! I think you are! Can't you see I'm in the middle of conversation with Yukari-senpai! You didn't reply to what she said earlier, so it means, your converation with her is done! So, can you thoroughly explain that I am interferring with your communication?'' Aigis said.

''Wow...fir a 6 year-old kid, I'm quite impressed...Did Shinjiro-senpai told you all that?'' Maiko asked.

I laughed...

''Uhuh! My brother is the best.'' Aigis smiled.

''wow...you act like the kid-version of Mitsuru Kirijo...'' Maiko said.

Chapter Twelve

Rieno escorted me down the Gekkou high hallways...Everyone looked at me...

''Oh my gosh...it's her.'' someone mumbled...

''Yukari Takeba of the Class 2-F, please proceed to the principal's office now. I repeat, Yukari Takeba of the class 2-F, please proceed to the principal's office now.'' a voice came out of the speaker...

I trembled in fear...

''It'll be alright..'' Rieno whispered to me...

In the Principal's office...Ms. Toriumi was there, Mr. Hidetoshi, Mitsuru, and Ikero...

''So what exactly happened...?'' The principal asked..

''Yukari, asked me to go with her to the Club escapade and I agreed because..I think it would be good to help a classmate...and n fact, she's a girl..she might need an escort..but I really wondered why she wanted to go inside club escapade...But then, she started to harrass me..and she wanted me to try some drugs...'' Ikero explained.

''What! No! That's not true!'' I protested.

''If it's not, do you have proof?'' Mitsuru said as she showed me the school newspaper that I was handing Ikero the container of drugs...

''But! You're having the wrong idea-''

''Hush now Takeba!. Ms. Toriumi said.

''As I can see, Because of what offense you have made, you'll be expelled Miss Takeba..and you'll be permanently removed from the council. we don't want our school's name to be affected.'' Mr. Hidetoshi said.

''Ikero...tell them the truth that it wasn't true...'' I pleaded him..as tears run down to my eyes.

''Ha! Bribery! Another source of offense! You think you can change our minds Miss Takeba!'' Mr. Hidetoshi said.

Ikero just lowered his head.

''silence now Hidetoshi. Now...Takeba..I think you should transfer school right now...Give this letter to your parents..okay?'' The principal said.

''Ahhh...Takeba, doesn't have parents..her mother is in Taiwan...and her father..is long gone too.'' Ms. Toriumi said.

''But...I didn't do it...'' I spoke softly as tears run down through my eyes...

''You! I saw you senpai! I know you know something! You gave a cash to Ikero! You paid him to do this!'' I protested.

''Oh now it's my fault! Ikero just wanted to borrow some money from me! Is there something bad about it?'' Mitsuru replied..

''Senpai..please...'' I said.

''I'm sorry dear..but the decision is final...you may leave now...'' The principal said...

As I went out of the office...Junpei, Akinari, Rieno, Maiko and Fuuka was standing...

''Yuka-tan..?'' Maiko said with teary eyes...

''I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything...'' Fuuka spoke softly..

''Yuka-tan...'' Junpei looked down..

''Does this mean that...it is...you know..?'' Maiko said..

I nodded...

''I have to go...'' Rieno bid us goodbye...as he ran...

(Rieno's Point of View...)

I just couldn't sit by and watch..I have to do something... I ran back to the dorm to see Mitsuru...she was there..sitting...in the sofa...

''Mitsuru!...I know that you were the one who did it! Why are you being like this?'' I asked her.

''You know what Rieno? since the day she came into my LIFE, She stole everyhting from me! Including you! She stole everyone's friendship, trust, attention, EVERYTHING! Now, she'll be a part of our family!'' Mitsuru went mad..

''What do you mean?'' I asked Mitsuru curiously.

''Yukari is the daughter of Shuji Ikutsuki! And Shuji Ikutsuki is the long lost brother of my father!'' Mitsuru said.

''What...?'' I widened my eyes.

''Yes...I saw it in my father's last will and testament..That the next heir to own the Kirijo company and group would be his brother...Shuji Ikutsuki Kirijo...my uncle...I've been offering my pain, blood and sweat to build the Kirijo group and now? They'll just interfere and take it away? That's UNFAIR!'' Mitsuru burst into tears.

'Yukari has to know this!'' I protested.

''Don't! The moment you tell her, I'll get her killed! You don't kow me well Rieno!'' Mitsuru said...

''Then what! What can I do to make you stop! To end her suffering!'' I asked.

''You'll be my boyfriend...and after we graduate, marry me...and I'll leave Yukari unharmed. And promise that you won't tell her anything...'' She said.

No...this is difficult...I can't decide...But there's no turning back now...I have to do this for her..I love Yukari more than anything in the world...She means so much to me...

''I'll accept your offer...,.'' I said..

Mitsuru smiled...she hugged me...and she drew her face to me as I felt her lips against mine...

(Yukari's point of view)

I went back to the dorm with Akinari...and..I opened the door...and I saw...Mitsuru and Rieno...

''Yuka-tan...'' Akinari dragged me closer to him as he hugged me...He tried to not let me see of what was happening...

''Akinari-san...'' I cried in his shoulder as he comforted me in his arms...

''Don't cry..If Ken was here...He doesn't want you to cry...He always wanted you to smile, laugh and be happy...'' Akinari said.

''But...Akinari...why? WHy do I have to feel this way?'' I asked him in tears.

He didn't say a word..

''Why can't I be your prince? Why can't I be your KEN? Why am I not Rieno that you like so much? I'm just..always..your REBOUND GUY...'' Akinari confessed.

''T-that's not true! Akinari, I like you too..'' I said.

''But not the same way you like him...'' He looked in another direction...

''N-no..that's not it! I... I just can't explain it! You won't understand!'' I protested.

''Yukari...? I...'' Rieno said as he stood at the door..

''You...You jerk!'' Akinari lost his patience as he punched Rieno with his fists...

''Rieno!'' Mitsuru gasps.

''This is all your fault you stupid girl!'' Mitsuru came towards me as she slaps my left cheek...

''What's your problem senpai!'' Maiko rushes towards me as she came out the taxi with Junpei.

Junpei hurriedly restrained Akinari from punching Rieno...Rieno didn't even stood for himself...

But while Junpei restrained Akinari, Rieno took his stance...he was ready to punch...

''Ohhhh noooo Rieno! S-stop!'' Junpei widened his eyes...

I made the run for it... when Rieno threw his punch...I was able to intervene..Instead it would hit Akinari, it hit me...

I heard the strong sound of the thud of his fist in my stomach.

''Y-Yukari!'' Rieno was surprised.

''Gaaah...'' I groaned...It was strong and extremely painful...Everything went black...and I saw a clear picture...

'Wait for me Ken!'' I said..

Me and Ken were playing tag in the green pastures...with roses of every color found in the green grasses

''hahaha..Yukari...come here..'' As he extended his arms..to hold me as we lied in the grass.''

''Yuka..will you love me..even till the day I die?'' He added.

''No!'' I smiled.

''Huh..you won't..?'' He looked sad.

''Of course not..because I will love you much longer than that...Forever..'' I said..

''What if...I die and you meet someone new? will you love him the way you loved me?'' He asked.

''Ken..what kind of question is that? How am I supposed to do that..you won't even die yet...plus...we'll grow old together right?'' I asked him..

He didn't answer..

''Just promise me one thing...that you can still love another person even if..I'm gone..'' His expression...was sad...

''ken! Don't say things like that!'' I replied to him.

''Please..Just promise me that..that you'll still be happy...that you can love another person besides me...I want you to be happy Yukari..'' He pleaded.

''But I'm happy..with you already..'' I said with teary eyes.. I don't understand what he really means.

''Please...'' He pleaded to me..

''Yes..I promise...'' I said..it was the only way to take back his smile again...and his laugh and smile went back to his face.

''That's my Yuka...hahaha..'' he said..

I didn't know...he made me promise like that..because...he was leaving me already...that was our last monthsary at his mother's garden...

''What did exactly happened!'' Ikutsuki-san said...as I found myself lying in the sofa..

''It's was just a misunderstanding..right senpai?'' Junpei forced a smile.

''Shinjiro where were you the whole time when this happened? You're the oldest here and you should be the one stopping them.'' Ikutsuki eyed Shinjiro.

''What am I? A babysitter?'' Shinjiiro rolled his eyes.

''Shinjiro and I were at the school senpai...'' Fuuka interrupted.

''Yukari, are you okay?'' Ikutsuki-san look worried.

Rieno, Mitsuru and Akkinari went silent..Maiko and Junpei lowered their heads...

''Y-yeah senpai..I'm fine...''I replied...

''Let me see your stomach...'' Ikutsuki said.

I opened my t-shirt...and I gasped...I saw a large bruise in my abdomen...

''I have to get my medical kit...wait their.'' Ikutsuki said seriously.

I remained lying in the sofa..I was unable to move much of my body..

Rieno came to approach me..

''Yuka-tan..I'm sorry..I..I-I didn't mean to hurt you..'' he apologized.

''You know, this all your fault Takeba! Of you haven't moved here in Nihon, anything from this day wouldn't have happened! We were just fine before without you!'' Mitsuru furiously said.

''Senpai! How could you say that! It's not her fault...'' Maiko interrupted.

''Yes it is her fault!'' Mitsuru anguishly replied.

''How dare you scream at Maiko!'' Junpei interrupted.

''Stop it guys!'' Fuuka cried.

''Hands off Fuuka! Everybody knows that your just a stupid orphan who came into this place and rented free from Ikutsuki-san's dorm! Now back off!'' Mitsuru shouted.

Fuuka's eyes went watery...she sobbed...she was badly hurt from what Mitsuru said.

''Fuuka-san...'' Shinjiro came towards her..but Akinari already got first in approaching Fuuka...

I clenched my fists...

He handed Fuuka a handkerchief...

''What's wrong Yukari? Jealousy eyes?'' Mitsuru taunted.

''Senpai! What's wrong with you!'' Maiko said.

''If...I'm bothering all of you...I guess..I should leave the dorm..'' I suggested.

''Good Idea.'' Mitsuru smiled.

''What? No! Senpai...this isn't you! This isn't us! We were supposed to be friends forever...right! Junpei said.

''Our friendshhip is destroyed since Akinari and Yukari here entered our lives!'' Mitsuru said.

''Enough!'' Ikutsuki-san interrupted...

''So this has been your behavior when I'm not around huh! Go to your rooms! Everyone! Now! Yukari, stay here.'' Ikutsuki said..

everyone else returned to their rooms with mumbles and muttering...

''Please forgive Mitsuru...she's been...going through a lot..it's been stressing her a lot since she's been multi-tasking...taking care of her father's company and still going to school as the council president.'' Ikutsuki lowered his head.

''T-that was too much...I can't tolerate all of those Ikutsuki-san..but even before everything of this happened, we were friends..'' I said..

''I know..I know...now tomorrow, let us start afresh...begin again..okay..about your expension...Ikero your classmate confessed that he was just making fun of you...Kids these days...having bad puns...'' Ikutsuki shook his head...

(Mitsuru's point of view)

I entered my room, Rieno followed me...

''What is your problem Mitsuru! I followed what you wanted! Now leave Yukari be!'' Rieno said.

Yes! I just did! I cleared her name from the whole Gekkou high! Now...since we are couples now, I want you to do everything as I say.'' I smiled.

Rieno silenced..but he nodded...slowly...

''Now, my first rule of all, don't ever..talk to her again..is that a deal? if I caught you so, then...so be it...you'll find her grave being buried...as you throw flowers at the top of her coffin...'' I seriously said so...because I won't have to change my mind in killing Yukari..because I'm so sure of it...

''Mitsuru..I'm doing all of this for her, but now for you...you'll have your chance one day..I can promise you that'' he threatened me.

''Well let's assure that..because one slip up you will do, I will-

he walked out...as he slammed the door.

I just smiled..One day Yukari..I will get you out of my Rieno and my friends' life..I will make you perish from this world...but now..let's just play..little miss nice guy...

Chapter Thirteen

''Yuka-tan, I'm sorry about yesterday..there's nothing I could do...'' Maiko apoloogized. We both walked down the stairs as I was on my way to the Faculty office.

''It's okay Maiko-kun.'' I forced a smile.

''Is your stomach all okay now?'' Maiko looked concerned.

I touched my abdomen..and the pain was still there..

''Maybe..Ikutsuki-san bandaged it last night.'' I said.

''Oh..Okay...Get well soon...I have to meet up with Junpei..He said we'll have lunch at the Wakatsu restaurant...They serve better ramens than the Hagakure Restaurant..'' Maiko winked.

''Wow..is it a date! I exclaimed.

''What! N-nO!'' Maiko shook her head.

''Oh and by the way, good luck forcing Ms. Toriumi not to have community work anymore!'' She left..

I nodded at her and waved her goodbye..and I crossed my fingers hoping that..Ms. Toriumi will cancel my community work...Rio-san really got angry that the intramurals are coming and the championships for the volleyball..I still haven't gone to practice...

''Yuka-tan!'' Mitsuru came running towards me..

'Senpai?'' I raised one of my eyebrows...but inside..I'm trembling in fear of what she might do this time...

''Yuka..I'm sorry about yesterday..I didn't know what have gotten into me...Please forgive me..'' She pleaded.

I felt her faint affection towards me..I feel she really is sorry for what happened yesterday..I trust her so much...and she's a friend to me..So I forgave her..

''It's ok senpai.'' I smiled.

''Really...thanks..Yuka...oh and..I already cleared your name from the school..And..also...you have no community work to do...I talked to Ms. Toriumi and she agreed..And..Mr. Hidetoshi wants you back as the secretary of the council.'' Mitsuru smiled.

''Really?''I was surprised.

I thanked Mitsuru so much as I hurriedly ran in the hallway to meet up at the gym with Rio-san for volleyball practice...but unlikely...I outbalanced...and I was going to fall to the concrete floor...

''gaaaaaaaaah'' I sreamed.

''Yuka-tan!'' akinari held my waist...catching me from falling...

''Ahhhhmm...Akinari, Uhmm...I have to go. bye!'' I hid that I blushed...everytime I fall, someone catches me..but what if I fall inlove? Who's going to catch me...as I entered the gymnasium...I said to myself..

''Ken..I'm so scared...I don't know what to do anymore...I feel so confused.'' I whispered.

''Is there a god called Ken?'' Rio wondered.

''Huh? Whaat?'' I snapped out of myself.

''It's so unique..A religion called Kennhism'' She laughed..all of the girls laughed.

''Very Funny.'' Shinjiro interrupted.

He came towards me.

''Hey Yuka-tan, if you see Rieno or Akinari around, tell both of them to meet me at Naganaki shrine tonight. Okay?''Shinjiro smiled as he left.

''OMIGISH!'' A girl said.

''You're friends with Shinjiro-senpai! And Akinari and Rieno too! Another girl muttered.

''They're the most hottest guys in the school!'' Another girl giggled.

''They're my dormmates. we all live together.'' I told the truth.

''Yeah whatever. Let's practice! serve the ball Yuka-tan, Mariyu, setter, Izami, you serve from the other group! And Taliya, practice your spiking! Go GO Go!'' Rio-san instructed us.

It took us 3 hours of volleyball practice...and I got home at...around 8pm...

''You're home Yuka-tan!'' Maiko said as she hugged me.

''Four weeks from now, we'll have the JUNIOR'S SENIOR's Prom! Got any dress ideas?'' Mitsuru smiled.

''But that's still a month to go senpai...and we even hadn't had out intramurals yet...next week are the finals...and 3 months away, we'll have the graduation..and we'll be seniors!'' Fuuka imagined.

''Uhm..that's not what I meant guys! I meant about...how did Yuka-tan do in her first volleyball practice?'' Maiko raised both of her eyebrows...

Three days from now..it's my birthday...I wonder hwat will happen..Celebrations isn't just me..


End file.
